Vamp-Gods
by Quartz KitKat
Summary: Percy and Nico are foster brothers, When Sally Jackson dies the 18 year olds have too learn who their fathers are and learn to control their powers. When they get to camp what will the other campers think about them and will they trust the two teens? Flames are welcomed. If someone wants to take over, please do. I'm going to delete it in a week.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do **_NOT_** own PJO. *I weep*

Percy's Pov

"Nico, hurry up we're going to be late!" I shouted at Nico.

"Dude I'm coming!" he shouted back.

This week was the week before graduation and we had to keep our reputations up. We were classified as players in our school and the girls loved us which we didn't complain about we just wondered why. I mean we are just us, I have jet black hair and sea green eyes,I was pretty fit and had a ripped body, Nico had black hair too and dark eyes he also had a nice body. We live in a flat in London and next year are going to New York and continue with the family business. My mother Sally died last year of breast cancer and we don't know our fathers. Nico's mum died when he was a little babe and my mum adopted him so we're like brothers.

At Sally's funeral a man came and said that he knew our fathers and said that it would all be clear soon and then he flashed out.

"Ok, shall we go then Di Angelo?" I asked teasing him.

"Yup, let's go _Jackson._" he said using my last name as well.

We jumped in the Mercedes and drove to school, as soon as Nico parked the car as per usual we were surrounded by people.

"Oh shit, Jessica's over there, what do I do?" stressed Nico.

"I told you that you shouldn't of slept with her. Just say it was a one night thing and one night only."

"Thanks bro. See ya later."

I walked into class and sat next to Rachel Dare my best friend and no more, she had frizzy red hair and green eyes. She also had a boyfriend called Octavian. We started talking about our weekends when walked in. was our English teacher and thought that 'doing essays for extra credit was fun!'.

By lunch time I was itching for a swim, thankfully I had gym afterwards and we were having swimming lessons.

I went over to our table and plonked myself next to Nico, at our table was Rachel, Octavian, Connor and Travis Stoll.

"So, who's going to the movies tonight?" I asked as I plucked a chip out of Rachel's plate.

"I think I might be able to, it depends whether or not I get a detention from for not doing the 3 page essay of Anne Boleyn. Instead I did a 3 page essay of how to have fun in the Tudors." said Connor.

"You idiot!" exclaimed Rachel. And we all burst out laughing.

On the way back to our flat Nico and I stopped outside a park and sat down on a bench to catch some fresh air. I was about to ask Nico how it had gone with Jessica when suddenly I felt an excruciating pain explode in my neck and I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico's Pov**

I woke up on grass, the sunlight warming my body. Wait, did I say grass? Then it all came flooding back to me.

_*flashback*_

_Percy and I were siting on the bench when out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy clutch his neck and pass out. I turned round and threw a punch that hit an invisible force, which hurt my hand so much it felt like I had broken it. Then I felt a horrible pain shot up through my shoulder and I too passed out. I know not very heroic._

_*end of flashback*_

I walked over to Percy and shook him.

"Perce, Perce wake up."

"Uh-uhuh yeah mum, see you later."

I shook him harder and he woke up,

"What happened, where are we?!"

"Dude, calm down-

"Nico, I feel so different."

"I know, I know but don't you think in a good way too?"

"yeah, but what happened to us?"

"I don't know wait let's see your neck."

I examined Percy's neck and found a scar as if someone had bitten him, a bit like twilight except it was real this time.

"Oh shit, Perce look at my shoulder."

"Nico you've got a huge scar as if you've been bitten by someone."

"Percy, not someone something."

**3rd persons Pov**

They both shook them selves out of their trance and decided to try out their powers.

-They could run really really fast,

-They don't have to breath,

-They're extremely strong,

-They have excellent hearing,

-They are even hotter than usual!

Percy looked at his watch and said:

"Di Angelo, we've been out for three days, three days!"

"Well we better get to school then ain't we _Jackson._

They raced to the Mercedes and raced off in a streak of silver.

**Percy's Pov**

We were just parking the car in the school car park as the bell rang, we raced into the hallway as if we'd been there the whole time and not just gotten out of the car.

I saw Rachel walking over to us, Oh no.

"Where the hell have you too been?" she screeched.

"Ummm, we were ill...?" Nico supplied, making it sound like a question more than an excuse.

"Well, you're just in time for the photo shoot." she replied smugly

"Oh, yay." I said sarcastically.

Rachel shot me a death glare.

"Ok Rach, we'll catch you in a sec I just need to talk to Nico about something."

She looked at me suspiciously but shrugged. "Fine just don't touch any of the cameras. Knowing you you'll break them."

I looked at Nico and muttered just loud enough for him to hear: "What if we don't show in the cameras?"

Nico swiped his iPhone out of his pocket and snapped a pic. "It's ok we appear."

"Ok, listen up people!" shouted a random girl, "I'm Piper, this is Katie," she pointed over to a dark haired girl who waved, "You all know Rachel , and this is Selena, we are here to take pictures of you for your school year book. So A to G go to Katie, H to M go to me, N to S to Selena and T to Z got to Rachel. You will be allowed a picture of yourself, a picture of you and your best friend or sibling and a picture of your group of friends, got it now solos first!"

The Stolls walked up to us and said: "Your going to be in our group with Rachel and Octavian right?"

"Yeah, duh!" replied Nico.

I just nodded, trying to ignore the burning in my throat that had started to play up.

I saw that Piper was free so I walked over.

"um... hey," I said as she looked up, "Where do you want me?"

I heard her whisper, "Stark naked on my bed." I pretended not to hear her but if I could blush, I would've.

I scanned her face and saw that she had eyes that kept changing colors and choppy brown hair with plaits. She was pretty but not my type, and I did this all in 1 second. Now I beging to like this.

"Just sit down on the chair, hon, I have to ask Rachel and Katie something." she said as she walked of to talk to Rachel. Little did she know that I could hear every word she was saying to them.

"OMG, Rachel you didn't say that they were hot!" she whisper yelled at Rachel. "Yeah, I just did Di Angelo, and, he is hot!" pointed out Katie. "Sorry guys, but they seem different than the others don't you think?" stated Rachel.

I didn't wait to hear the answer, I got up to go and see Nico, who was flirting with a random girl in a corner. He saw me coming and excused himself, as he came over to me I could hear snippets of conversations here and there.

"He's soooo hot I wish I made a move last week when he picked up my books after I had dropped them." sighed a girl.

"Look at Nico, he soo rocks of that emo look..."

Nico had heard that too and smirked at me.

"Nico, we soo need to go eat something my throat is burning!"

"Perce, me too but we have to do this first come on let's finish this up."


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's Pov

Percy and I were running so fast it was as if we weren't touching the ground. We were way out of London and we had found a farm somewhere in Sulfolk, let's say some farmers won't be happy to find out hat their missing a good third of their herd.

We stopped in front of our flat and raced up the stairs so fast that no one would see anything, which in these circumstances was good seeing as our shirts were covered in sheep blood and gore.

"Hey Nico, have you packed for NY yet?" he asked me smirking

"No, you?" I replied wary of what he was going to do.

"No, how about a race, the last one to finish packing is a rotten egg!" he said and sped up the hallway to pack.

There was no way he was going to win, "Prepare to lose, Jackson!" and I ran down the hall way too. I got in to my room and got a back out of under my bed and started throwing clothes in here and there, I found my emergency credit card and sliped that into my pocket then continued packing. I packed my expensive converses, T-Shirts and jeans, when I was done I went into the hallway to see Percy close his bedroom door too.

"Ok, let's call it a draw." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I so beat you. Come on let's book our jet." he retorted.

He went into the lounge while I went to the door to see if there was any post, surprisingly there were two letters, one addressed to me and the other one to Percy. I went into the lounge and sat next to Percy and dropped his letter in his lap.

"What's this?" he looked at me.

"I don't know read it I got one too."

_Dear Nico_

_Congratulations on you graduation. If you have received this then you are about to get a parcel containing a ring, keys to a Harley Davidson and another object that you will have to put on but I cannot tell you what it is, you will have to discover on your own. Go to this address in NY. Stay safe. _

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800)_ _009-0009_

_Your Father._

Percy's said the same thing except that would get a pen instead of a ring. We looked at each other and just smiled.

Just then a knock on the door shook us from our trance, Percy got up and went to the door to be greeted by the postman who gave him a parcel.

Percy's Pov

I opened the parcel to see two bracelets one blue the other one black, they both had the same inscription o them: πρίγκιπας which meant Prince, how Percy understood that he didn't know. After there was a pen, a black ring with a skull on it and two keys to Harley Davidsons. There was also a note that Nico read:

_"Dear sons_

_Please keep this equipment with you at all times, the black ring is Nico's and the pen is Percy's, the bracelets are to be put on now, the blue for Percy an d the black for Nico._

_Please go to Half-Blood hill._

_Your Fathers._

Nico and I then booked our flights for the next day and went to bed not realizing that we didn't need to sleep, so instead the played Call of Duty 4.


	4. AN

AN:

Hi to my 5 favorites and 12 followers. I'm very sorry that this is not a new chapter, I know you're gonna hate me but, I have broken my finger so it's takes extra long too write without mistakes and write in general. I know the feeling of waiting for a chapter so I'm very sorry indeed. I also wanted to thank you for reading my awful fanfic, I apologize for not enough ponctuation and mistakes I might have made. I have something in store fo you but you won't guess what, well you might.

Thank you again

Quartz KitKat


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO, but the plot is mine!  
AN: Now if you read my authors note last time you will see that I have broken my finger so it's really hard to type, (role the heroic music) but I have prevailed! Anyway, I want to thank my followers and favoriters and reviewers, now sorry I do go a bit off of the point sometimes, now, I'm going to be honest with you, I have struggled to launch this, so this chapter is quite crappy but, I do have a brill idea for the middleish. You can guess but I don't think any of you will be correct. Review if you think you've got the answer. There might be a sequel but I'm not sure yet. PS: Can someone tell me if they know the name of Nico's sword. Thanks.  
PPS: You know the first chapter, well I saw that I put ... walked in well I tried to replace the chapter with it but it wouldn't work so I was meant to put Miss. Adams

* * *

Percy's Pov

I woke up with a jolt, I hated flying and Nico wasn't any better, we both were extra nervous and had a feeling that someone was going to zap us out of the sky. I guess it kinda helped that we had a private jet.  
"Nico, who do you think are fathers are?" I asked trying to ignore the turbulence.

"I don't know, Perce, I don't know..." by the look on his face he was wishing he could just have known who was his mother lover. We had hired a private investigator to find out who his mother was but we only found out that her name was Maria Di Angelo and died when Nico was born.

...

_Time skip_

...

Nico's Pov

We hopped on to our bikes and drove off to this weird adress, when we arrived we saw a sigh in greek saying Half-Blood Hill. We left our bikes on the side of the road and ran up the hill. Percy uncapped Riptide and I rubbed my ring to make my sword appear, something was wrong, we walked up the hill only to find a dragonny thing sitting by a tree. We readied our swords to fight of the dragon, when this horse human thing came up to us.  
"Peace children, that is Peleus, our guardian, do not worry he will not harm you if you do not attack him. I am Chiron, please follow me." this Chiron thing said to us as if it happened everyday. I looked over at Percy to find that he to was a bit surprised so I put out my hand to shake Chiron's hand.  
"It's a British thing." I explained as he shook it. He stared at my wrist then to Percy's and then he ..._bowed_. Yes, bowed!

"All hail, Nico son of Hades, Prince of the Underworld and Death, Perseus son of Poseidon, Prince of the seas and oceans." Chiron shouted as he bowed.

"I'm sorry there must be a mistake-" Percy splutters.

"No, your highness, there is no mistake here." Chiron stared at us as if we came from mars, which, in our case we probably did.

"Maybe theres no mistake, but please don't call us that, it makes us sound old!" I said.

"Please, follow me, gentlemen." Chiron said, trotting down the hill.

"I don't think that we should tell them we are a nicer version of the Cullens, mate" Percy looked at me as he spoke a smile playing on his face.

"Yeah, good idea." I replied, smirking  
As we made our way down the hill we saw everyone and everything in so much details that it was overwhelming. Chiron was guiding us to a huge building.

"This is the Big House, I'm just going to explain everything to you and then appoint someone to show you two around camp and to your cabins." Chiron explained.

Thalia's Pov

Chiron had just gone into the Big House with two hot looking boys, obviously I wouldn't try to do anything, I mean I'm with the hunters, but it doesn't hurt to say anything. Annabeth and I shared a look, I nodded and we ran to the Big House too spy on them.

"...know greek myths?" Chiron asked.

Yes's were heard from the boys

"Well they are real." he said

"Cool" the boy with the goth look exclaimed. The other one didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"So you know who your fathers are-" Chiron continued but was interrupted by the silent boy who raised his hand.  
"I believe that we are being listened to." he said,  
"Are you sure Percy?" Chiron asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, very sure, sir, I think they are behind the doors." this Percy said.

Damn we were caught! We heard Chiron sigh then say: "Thalia, Annabeth, you'd better come in." he sounded as if he was a bit proud. We walked in confidently, not looking ashamed the tinnest bit. Wow they were cute, Percy had sea green eyes, jet black hair and he looked pretty fit. The goth one had black eyes that made you shiver, black hair and he too looked really fit.

"Annabeth, Thalia this is Percy," Chiron said gesturing to Percy, "And this is Nico." he continued as he pointed at the goth boy.  
I narrowed my eyes at them and said "Thalia, daughter of Zeus, who are you're godly parents?" "Annabeth, daughter of Athena, answer her question." Annabeth said, examining them with her piercing grey eyes.  
The boys smirked at us then Percy answered with a British accent, "Son of Poseidon, Prince of the seas and oceans." "Son of Hades, Prince of the Underworld and Death."  
At this we couldn't really help having our mouths slightly open. Then Chiron broke us out of our daydream, "Can you girls go show the boys camp and then lead them to their cabins?" We nodded.

"Soo, girls what do you do around here?" Nico asked, waggling his eyebrows.  
"Well, I'm with the hunters of Artemis so I'm not here a lot... but tonight's Capture the flag and It's the Hunters, Athena, Demeter and unfortunately Aphrodite against, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, Poseidon and Hades. It's gonna be so fun! Prepare to have your backsides whipped, boys, the hunters always win." I warned.  
"Well, there's always a first, so don't build up your ego, cuz!" Percy smirked, winking at us.

Gods, boys were infuriating!

* * *

Percy's Pov

I tapped my bracelet, unknowingly, then all of a sudden I was surrounded by armor, taking Nico by surprise.  
"Bloody hell, Perce, what did you do?!" Nico stared at me.  
"I don't know I was taping my bracelet and well... voilà!" I replied spreading out my arms.  
"Cool, I'm going to try it." he tapped his arm and he too became Iron man without the super powers.  
"We are so, going to kick arse to night, my friend!" I grinned, high-fived him.

* * *

(Still Percy's Pov)

"Ok, campers, I want ..." this girl 'Clarisse' was droning on and on about a plan and what she wanted of the campers. I wanted to know who said she could be the boss and why she could be so mean to the others.  
"Hey, who said you could bully them?" I asked, standing up to this big bully.  
"Oh, the new punk, well, I'm the boss so back off, Prissy." she retorted.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, are you scared of a big mean boy ruining your chances of being the big bully." I pushed.  
"Fine, you can lead them, I'll laugh my head off when we lose against the hunters. You two aren't even wearing any armor!" she sneered.  
"Ok then," I raised my voice higher, bringing the red team back to reality, "I want a couple of Hermes kids to guard the flag, then Apollo's in the trees everywhere. Then I think Nico can go for the flag, but if any of you see a good chance, take it, don't hesitate!" I grinned, "We are going to whip some butts!" A horn sounded in the background and we all set of.

Nico and I had a silent discussion, then we nodded. We sped of with all our strength, which meant it looked like we were invisible. We randomly tripped the blue team, banged them on the head rending them unconscious.

We saw Thalia guarding the flag with a huntress, I grabbed an Apollo kid and told him to shoot at them. Nico made the floor crack open with several skeleton soldiers appearing from the ground, he ordered them to attack the blues. I told Nico to get the flag, I'd guard the greek. As Nico ran off, I could sense someone going into the creek so I formed a water bubble around the invisible person, only to find Annabeth with the flag failing to cross. I waited for Nico to in capture Thalia in a black spere and to cross the creek with the flag before dropping Annabeth in the water, but not letting her get wet.

The hole red team apart from Clarisse cheered, I saw the death glare Thalia gave me and smirked. We so kicked arse!

* * *

AN: Thanks for putting up with my lousy chapter, I'll try to update as soon as poss.  
If you see any mistakes or something, please let me know!  
I love you all, Over and Out


	6. Me being sorry

Now guys, I am very disappointed with my self, now I have lost inspiration and well am offering someone to take over, but if no one really wants to I will try really hard to continue but it will take me quite long time to update. So please take over!

Again I'm sorry, but I have a brill idea for a crossover! but I'm going to write it completely before I post it.


End file.
